


Why the living room

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Surprise Sex, There's the agorapilia kink, Tom fucks himself, Toms lowkey kinky too, Toys, and the daddy kink, domtord, i meant well but I'm not rewriting that, idk how to tag very wll, its powerbottom tom, tord also fucks tom, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toms agoraphilia kink shows when he decides to jerk off in the living room when no one is home.





	Why the living room

Tom was currently in the floor of the living room, the house lights dulled down and some shitty porno on the tv. I know you're asking, why not in his room, at least? Well, he was, what you could say getting off to getting on in the open space. He was sure Matt and Edd wouldn't be back from their date for a while, and Tord was off at work, so he was alone for now. 

He had a prominently red sweatshirt on, and frankly nothing but that. He was already stoking at his front area, hips slowly rolling as he worked his slicked up vibrator into his other end. Any moans were muffled from his mouth being clamped around the sweatshirt, his teeth softly holding at it. He didn't take long to push the toy deep into himself, the whole thing buried quite far. He slowly used his quivering hands to 'pin' the button and string, which was making sure the toy didn't do too far, to the back of his thigh. 

He clicked it once, twice, then three times, turning the little toy onto high as he crawled up onto the couch, his eyes on the tv as he nestled down. He moaned and whined at the buzzing toy, one hand slickly jerking himself off, the other gripping onto the couch arm. He was just going to town, jerking off like it was his last time he would get to.

That was all until he heard the click of the door. His eyes were wide and he was slamming down the remote to change the channel. He was so close to slamming into his orgasm he was about to keep going, but something told him he might not want to. He quickly grabbed a blanket and covered his shoulder, wrapping it completely around him to were he was hiding everything. He was sure he wasn't going to have fun with whoever it was, as he didn't get time to turn the vibrator off and it was still lodged deep into him, pushed right up against his prostate and shifting around with every little move. It's vibrations were strong and heavy, coursing through his thick walls as he sat, making it hard for Tom to even just sit down. 

The person that ended up strolling into the living room was none other than Tord, who looked a bit confused, or maybe he did until he saw Tom. He seemed to realize exactly what he was doing as soon as he looked at him, but he kept on he down low. He walked past Tom, who was quickly standing up, refusing to leave the blanket around him and hiding away everything. His walk was a bit stiff and he was muffling pants, his face extremely red.

Of course, while he was making his escape, Tord slid out in front of him, haulting him in his tracks. "Well what are you up to?" Tord hummed, and Tom looked like he just got so much worse. The humiliation and his Tords voice was enough to make him cum, and he was frankly just about to. Tord didn't even give time for a reply, grabbbinf his blanket and tugging it off with ease. Tom tried to grab it but didn't succeed, frozen in fear, wearing nothing but his mortal enemies sweatshirt. 

"Now I guess I know where the cums stains come from." Tord stated simply, looking tom over. Tom was throbbing, absolutely so, pre-cum slowly seeping from the head of his cock and dripping down onto the floor. Tord caught eye of the little vibrator button and chuckled, slowly shaking his head. "Oh Thomas oh Thomas, are you seriously getting off to being caught? You poor thing." He purred, watching Tom just get more heated. 

Tord wanted to test a few things on th silent male, first of all gently grabbing his hips and very softly clawing at them as he pulled him closer, Toms face buried into his chest. Hw didn't seem to enjoy that. "Mm, ok, well.. how about I call you my little dirty slut?" He cooed into his ear, again getting a whine and a gentle grab at his back in return. "Hm.. let's try this.." he breathed out. 

He gently grabbed Toms ass, pulling him into his arms and curling his neck around gently to his ear. "Cum for daddy, baby," He said into his ear. 

That, got a reaction. He immediately groaned, his blushy face pressing into Tords neck, softly gasping at a hand grabbing onto his ass. He pretty much shouted as he came, cum dripping onto Tords stomach and sliding down onto his jeans. He kissed him at the same time, pulling his head up by his hair And gently pushing him against the wall. "That's my good boy." He cooed into his ear. 

After that, Tom was left a little panting mess, tired and pretty achy. He expected Tord to leave because of the whole enemy thing, but he didn't immediately, taking the time to slowly get the toy out of tom. He got tom some boxers on and himself a change of clothes, because thanks to Toms his were dripping cum. Tord got tom tucked into his bed and left for his own, leaving Tom half asleep and cuddled up. But, about an hour later, when Tord was still laying, Tom was scampering into his room, quickly sliding under his blankets with him and cuddling into his back. "I love you" Tom softly babbled, his face giving away into his neck. He assumed Tord was already asleep, and just wanted to be cuddly for a moment. He was surprised when Tord flipped around, chuckling and wrapping his arms tightly around the little tom. "I love you too, but hey, kitten, I think you should be asleep right now." He said, making tom giggle and purr, hiding away in his chest. He really loved this, and he could waste the night away like this, and that's frankly exactly what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> That ending was so fucking rushed why did I even try


End file.
